Prison Break
PlotEditEdit When the villains kidnap Marty, the goodies kidnap Kirstie. Possible ScriptEditEdit (Usual opening) Scooby: (shouting and paniking) Marty's gone! Daphne: What do you mean gone? Lyndsey: There's a ransom note here! Daphne: (reading the note) Dear Goodies, We have your friend the striped animial..im guessing you all know i mean the zebra. If you want to save him, all come to my HQ, by following this map...If you don't come by 5pm..he's finished..Ta Ta, Baboon xx. Lyndsey: The HQ is the other side of town, We'll never make it by 5, it's ten past 3 now! Daphne: Maybe it's a set up!, maybe Baboon knew we would'nt make it by 5...Probobly Marty isn't with the villians?..only me and Scooby should go, leave you guys here? Scooby: What if he traps us? Kowalski: I'll install this tracker in your cellphone, then when your in trouble, it will send the signal to Betty's bracelet Jack: Or why don't we kidnap a villian? (all goodies smirk at the idea..meanwhile at villian HQ) Marty: (shouting and struggling) Let Go!...get off me, what do you want with me Baboon? Baboon: I want you and your friends...GONE forever!. I left a ransom note at your HQ and soon all them spoilt goodie two shoes will arrive then BAM! They're mine Kirstie: And with you idiots gone we will then rule the world (Then evilily laughs) Baboon; (shouts) I WILL TAKE OVER...Not You!...now go and get severel gages, enough for the brats...i want to see them fearing of me (evilily laughs) (The goodies watch ontop of a mountin facing villian HQ and see Kirstie outside with gages) Lyndsey: There's Kirstie Jack; It looks like they are getting cages for us! so Marty must be inside Sheeba: Kidnap Kirstie...she's alone and we leave a ransom Lyndsey: I'll write it..you gotta a pen and paper? Draco: Here! Lyndsey: Thanks...what should i put? Melody; Put...Dear Baboon, We have kidnapped Kirstie..and will not return her unless you return Marty. We know your plan and it ain't gonna work. From Goodies. Daffy; I think someone had better get to her before she walks away! Jack: OK!..Me, Barbossa, Tommy and Scooby will grab her...Betty, you plant the ransom Atomic Betty; You got it! (The boys grab Kirstie) Jack: Got her Kirstie: (struggling) Get off me!...you won't get away with this! all of ya Henry; Hurry, someone's coming.. (Spike walks out as soon as the goodies flee with Kirstie) Spike: Kirstie, have you done that yet?...Kirstie!...What's this? (then shouts) Sir..Sir Baboon: What! Spike: Kirstie...she's gone..the goodies, they have taken her Baboon: No one plays me at my own game and gets away with it! all stay here..I'll teach them a lesson (At goodie HQ, the goodies have Kirstie tied to a chair) Tommy: OK Kirstie! now blab..where's Marty? and no lies Kirstie: Im not telling you if you was the last person in the world (then laughs) Jack: Well thats all right..we can force the truth out of her Kirstie: Ooh What are you gonna do? turn me good! Jack: That's exactly what i was thinking Lyndsey: Tell us where Marty is or you will never see your villain friends again! Kirstie: Who asked you? Oh and by the way..how's your sisters and your nerdy brother? Lyndsey: (about to hit Kirstie) Shut up you evil... Violet: Thats enough! Lyndsey sit over there and be quiet, and YOU! where is Marty? Kirstie; Baboon will find out about this! and like im gonna tell you, ha! Violet: Right! thats it! I'll get the answers out of her Kirstie; Oh how? (then laughs) you gonna use your silly superpowers? Like im scared of a forcefield! (Meanwhile at Villain HQ) Morgana: Bring the fool! Chucky: Who made you in charge? Morgana: Well my little horrible friend, as Baboon's soon-to-be girlfriend, im second to be in charge Tia: Im sorry love, but why would you want to be Baboon's girlfriend? He dosn't have perticually good manners and plus his breath is horendus. Morgana; That's my Baboon for you Waternoose: He's escaping...Chucky, Syndrome...Alex!! help me get him (Marty runs past Yosemite Sam almost knocking him over) Yosemite Sam: (shouts) Watch where ya going varmint! hang on, is that the zebra? (Marty runs away....meanwhile at the goodies) Jack: Just tell us where Marty is and we'll let you go, savvy (Baboon breaks down the door..) Daffy: Hey watch it buster! you'll pay for that door Baboon: Shut up!..Kirstie hat do you tell them? Kirstie: Nothing...Who's gonna save your precious Marty now? Marty: (saracaticly) Thanks for saving me! Why are they here? Baboon: How did you escape? Oooh my henchmen are useless. Come Kirstie, one day we will get you Barbossa: Oh get out Boo: Marty!! (Then hugs him) Marty: Hey Boo, Why was Kirstie tied up? Why didn't you save me? Bubbles: We found out that Baboon kidnapped you and he left us a ransom, but then we saw Kirstie so we kidnapped her in revenge, we didn't know where you were! Marty: Well im so glad to be back! (End Of Episode)